


Zayn

by jacklles



Series: And All Your Little Things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Like, Little things, Romance, drabbles based off of little things, idk - Freeform, kind of, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklles/pseuds/jacklles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your hand fits in mine</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Like it's made just for me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But bear this in mind</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It was meant to be</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I'm joining up the dots</i>
  <br/>
  <i>with the freckles on your cheeks</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And it all makes sense to me</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of five drabbles based off of each boy's solo in Little Things. This has probably been done before but the idea wormed its way in my head and I couldn't get it out so here you go.

 

Zayn thought it was wretchedly ironic that she hated all of his favorite parts of her. She hated her freckles. She hated the ones dotting her arms and legs and she always tried to cover up the ones dusting her nose and cheeks. Zayn didn’t understand why, because counting her freckles was one of his favorite things to do. He often caught himself doing it when they were watching a movie or when she was reading. Zayn liked them because it seemed like she had an entire night sky on her skin, constellations creating beautiful pictures telling the story of her life.

Sometimes she would look up and catch him staring and at first Zayn was embarrassed because he was scared at how he never seemed to tire looking at her. When he was embarrassed she would smile softly and lean a little closer into him, molding their bodies together. Eventually though, when he realized that he didn’t _want_ to get tired of looking at her, he stopped being embarrassed. When she caught him then, he would keep staring, in awe that he was _hers_ and she was _his_. When Zayn kept staring she would blush the purest pink and duck her head. Zayn would gently tilt her head back up and place his mouth on hers. She would sigh into his mouth and Zayn would wonder if she would realize that she was worth far more to him than anything in the world.

She always said her hands were short and fat, but Zayn thought they were soft and small. He loved her hands with her sturdy fingers and nails that always had chipped paint. He loved how they looked turning the pages of the books she loved so much. He loved that were strong and gentle all at once. But he loved most when those hands were entwined with his because it felt _right_ , like their hands were made to be together. Just how he felt whenever he was with her, as if destiny or fate had designed them to be with one another forever because a lifetime simply didn’t seem long enough.


End file.
